Global position systems, such as the American NAVSTAR GPS and Russian GLONASS, are known. The NAVSTAR GPS developed by the U.S. Defense Department is a satellite-based radio navigation system which transmits information from which extremely accurate navigational calculations can be made in three-dimensional space anywhere on or near the Earth. Three-dimensional velocity can be determined with equal precision. The GPS uses 18 satellites evenly dispersed in three, inclined, 12 hour circular orbits chosen to ensure continuous 24 hour coverage world-wide. Each satellite uses extremely accurate cesium and rubidium vapor atomic clocks for generating a time base. Each satellite is provided with clock correction and orbit information by Earth-based monitoring stations.
Each satellite transmits a pair of L-band signals. The pair of signals includes an L1 signal at a frequency of 1575.42 MHZ and an L2 signal at a frequency of 1227.6 MHZ. The L1 and L2 signals are bi-phase modulated by pseudo-random noise (PRN) codes and an information signal (i.e., navigation data) encoded at 50 Hz. The PRN codes facilitate multiple access through the use of a different PRN code by each satellite.
Upon detecting and synchronizing with a PRN code, a receiver decodes the PRN encoded signal to recover the navigation data, including ephemeris data. The ephemeris data is used in conjunction with a set of Keplerian equations to precisely determine the location of each satellite. The receiver measures a phase difference (i.e., time of arrival) of signals from at least four satellites. The time differences are then used to solve a matrix of four equations. The result is a precise determination of location of the receiver in three-dimensional space.
Velocity of the receiver may be determined by a precise measurement of the L1 and L2 frequencies. The measured frequencies are used to determine Doppler frequency shifts caused by differences in velocity. The measured differences are used to solve another set of equations to determine velocity based upon the Doppler phase shift of the received signal.
A Russian GLONASS system operates in a similar manner except that each satellite transmits on a unique set of frequencies instead of a unique set of PRN codes.
While the GPS performs relatively well, there are still situations where receivers cannot detect satellite signals. For instance, where a receiver is located in a deep valley, a receiver cannot detect a sufficient number of satellite signals to accurately determine position. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of providing more powerful signals to receivers in suboptimum environments.